vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gang Wu-Jin
Summary Gang Wu-Jin is one of the protagonists of the manhwa, Trinity Wonder Murim's Greated God Dragon who had decided to fight Lim Ho-Tan to the death was suddenly transported to Earth unknowingly after his clash with Lim Ho-Tan Meeting Sylvia, he has decided to stay with her until she completes her transportation machine while also helping Sylvia in any way to compensate her hospitality But during his stay, he found out that Lim Ho-Tan was living in Earth and decided to stop him from transporting to the world of Murim Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Gang Wu-Jin, Shin-Ryong (God Dragon) Origin: Trinity Wonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greatest God Dragon of Murim, Master, Chivalrous Warrior, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts, Ice Resistance, Likely Acupuncture, Likely Limited Air Manipulation, Likely Limited Electricity Manipulation, Likely Limited Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Made a crater with his punch, destroyed a really huge robot, his clash against Lim Ho-Tan made a huge crater, destroyed a part of a huge building made out of steel) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Deflected countless bullets coming at him, casually deflected more bullets, dodged bullets, fodderized Cody who could react to him, played around with someone who is likely faster than Cody, moved faster than what Hans could perceive) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Tightly grabbed a giant robots hand, throws a giant robot in the air) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher (Could clash against Lim Ho-Tan with his bare fist and make him go across buildings with himself, could match Lim Ho-Tan's fist with his own fist) Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Tanked Lim Ho-Tan's Energy Wave that made a huge crater, survived a punch from Lim Ho-Tan that destroyed a building while making a huge crater, survived a clash against Lim Ho-Tan that made a huge crater, survived multiple buildings falling down onto him) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Needs Ki to utilize his power and isn't a Warrior to attack one's back who has no intention of fighting Feats: Attack Potency - The clash with Lim Ho-Tan damaged the ground Damaged the walls of a Mansion along with Emily Damaged the walls even further with Emily Destroyed a part of a building with a ki blast Collapsed a building with a ki blast Speed - Bested more than 10 Masters without them being able to move Kicked a giant robot faster than anyone could see Disappeared before anyone could see him Caught up to a biker Jumped up and blew away a giant helicopter Took action before a missile hit his ally Deflected a missile that was coming onto a vehicle Played around with Felicity Striking Strength - Sent a giant robot flying Blew away a giant helicopter Durability - Survived a kick that destroyed a house Survived Inferno Hell with no damage Survived Ice Spear with no damage Made a helicopter's wings malfunction by touching it Tanked a Black Knight's attack without damage The clash against Lim Ho-Tan made him go across buildings Survived a kick from Lim Ho-Tan that sent him across multiple buildings Survived a bullet to the forehead without any damage Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Trinity Wonder Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8